marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Balder Odinson (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Baldur, Golden One, Annar, Balder the Loyal, the Gentle, the Bold, the true, the Protector, the Protector of all living things, Barry Landers | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Asgardians; | Relatives = Buri (Tiwaz) (paternal great-grandfather), Bolthorn (maternal great-grandfather), Bor Burison (paternal grandfather), Bestla (paternal grandmother, presumed deceased), Fygorgyn (maternal grandfather), Gaea (Jord) (maternal great-grandmother), Mimir Burison (paternal great-uncle), Odin Borson (father), Frigga (mother), Iwaldi (former father-in-law), Freya, (former mother-in-law), Cul Borson (paternal uncle, deceased), Vili Borson (paternal uncle, deceased), Ve Borson (paternal uncle, deceased), Fulla (maternal aunt), Nanna (former wife), Hermod (brother), Tyr Odinson (brother), Angela (sister), Honir (alleged brother); Vidar Odinson (paternal half-brother), Thor Odinson (paternal half-brother), Bragi (paternal half-brother), Loki Laufeyson (paternal adoptive brother), Idunn (sister-in-law), Solveig (former sister-in-law), Cisa (former sister-in-law), Sigyn (former sister-in-law), Hoder (paternal cousin), Hela (alleged niece), Fenris Wolf (alleged nephew), Midgard Serpent (Jordmungand) (alleged nephew), Hoarfen (alleged great-nephew), Sturm (alleged great-nephew), Drang (alleged great-nephew), Wolf-Gods (alleged great-nephew) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 320 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Deity; monarch of Asgard; Asgardian God of Light and Prophecy | Education = Trained Asgardian warrior | Origin = Asgardian deity | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Stan Lee; Larry Lieber; Jack Kirby | First = Journey into Mystery #85 | Death = | HistoryText = Balder the Brave was one of the Asgardians, an extra-dimensional race of beings once worshiped by the Vikings and Germans, as well as half-brother and close friend to Thor. Due to prophecies that Balder's death would help trigger the coming of Ragnarok, the destruction of Asgard and its inhabitants, Odin, ruler of Asgard, commanded his wife Frigga to make Balder invulnerable to harm. Before he allowed her to cast the spells, however, he accused Balder of treason, because during a battle with the Storm Giants, he had deserted the fight to put a bird who had fallen from its nest, back with its mother. Odin ordered his brothers Tyr and Honir to shoot arrows and throw lances at Balder, but the projectiles were stopped by an eagle and a plant. Seeing that Balder did not flinch, Odin was content that Balder was the bravest in all of Asgard and decided to grant him the invulnerability. Frigga cast spells that would protect Balder form harm by any living or inanimate thing while he was in the Asgardian dimension; however, Balder remained vulnerable to mistletoe. Loki, the god of mischief, learned of the prophecies and vulnerability, and tricked the blind god Hoder into firing an arrow tipped with mistletoe wood at Balder. Odin prevented Balder from actually dying, but when he was finally restored to life, his hair had turned white as a result from his experiences in Hel. Later, Balder's beloved, Nanna, sacrificed herself to save Balder from entrapment in marriage to Karnilla, and Balder was so distraught that he resolved never to speak of this incident or of her again. These experiences of death led Balder to forswear the life of a warrior and tried to forget his misery through eating, growing considerably fat. He rode to the desert to die, but encountered the Norns, three goddesses who oversaw the workings of destiny. The Norns gave Balder a vision that restored his faith, and he rode back to Asgard, eventually losing his excessive weight as he became a warrior again. Balder fought in all the recent battles of Asgard, including one against the demon Surtur, in which he needed to seek out the aid of the sorceress Karnilla. During a time when Odin had departed Asgard, Balder became the ruler of Asgard. Balder accompanied Greyval Grimson on the quest for the Raven Banner. Balder was killed during the final Ragnarok by an army wielding mistletoe-tipped spears. Balder's spirit was pushed into the Destroyer by Loki and attacked Thor who was searching for the missing Asgardians. He was restored by Thor along with Loki and resided in Asgard Oklahoma. Balder replaced Thor as Lord of Asgard due to the sinister plans of Loki during the Dark Reign, and was convinced to move the Asgardians to Latveria, the domain of Doctor Doom, where they were placed at his mercy. Until the prompt arrival of Thor who brutally bested Dr. Dooms Destroyer freeing the Asgardian's held prisoner including Balder. Once again ruler of Asgard yet broken in spirit Balder attempted to abdicate the throne. Thor convinced him not to. When the threat of the world eaters ensued over the nine realms Balder did not pursue any action despite the encroaching threat. Forcing Thor to resurrect Odin after which Balder departed Asgard with Tyr. Intent on dying a warriors death to atone for the sins of failing to protect Asgard. Defeating many of the world eaters including Thane the prince of the Ano-Athnox before falling to their deaths. Later after the defeat and banishment of the Athnox to the limbo in the world tree Balder's vengeful spirit is present along with Tyr. | Powers = * Asgardian Physiology: Balder possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians. **'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Asgardians, Balder is superhumanly strong and possesses physical strength of an average Asgardian male. At his peak, Balder is able to lift about 30 tons. **'Superhuman Speed:' Balder is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than that of even the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Balder's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. **'Superhuman Durability:' Balder's body is much more resistant to physical harm than the body of a human being. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, and high caliber bullets without sustaining injury. Also, while in Asgard, Balder cannot be mortally wounded by any weapon; however, after being reborn on Earth, he has lost this magical ability. **'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' Balder's bodily tissues have about 3 times the density as the bodily tissue of a human. As a result, Balder is actually much heavier than he appears. This increased tissue density also contributes somewhat to his physical strength. **'Superhuman Longevity:' Like all Asgardians, Balder ages at a rate that is much slower than that of a human being. However, Asgardians aren't completely immune to ageing, as some other god pantheons are. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his body's resistance, Balder can be injured like any other Asgardian. However, his metabolism enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue with greater speed and efficiency than a human being is capable of. Injuries such as slashes and punctures can fully heal within hours, whereas broken bones can heal within a few days. However, he isn't able to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. * Danger Sense: While in Asgard, Balder was able to sense when Thor was in danger on Earth. * Photokinesis: Being the Asgardian God of Light, Balder can generate an intense beam of light that is strong and hot enough to melt the fortress of Utgard-Loki and the Frost Giants within it down to small sizes. * Teleportation: Balder is able to teleport himself to Earth from Asgard. *'Animal Communication:' Balder has the ability to communicate with the animals he is charged to protect. *'Energy Projection:' Balder has limited energy and magical abilities. He has shielded himself from mortal eyes when he flew to Earth on Odin's behalf to find Thor, He can create an enchanted fog to transport Thor from Earth to the Bifrost Brigde. | Abilities = * Skilled warrior and horseman, Balder is also a capable leader and swordsman * Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak Asgardians can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. | Strength = Superhuman class 50. Balder is significantly stronger than the average Asgardian and can lift 35 tons. However he may be stronger now as he is the king of Asgard and is also said to be able to lift 50 tons in his latest OHOTMU entry. | Weaknesses = Is vulnerable to weapons made of mistletoe; can die of natural means (such as severe lack of food, water or air); according to Loki as she warned Balder after helping him slay a Frost Giant on Midgard as part of a ploy to gain his trust, the spells of invulnerability no longer shield him beyond the boundaries of the now-lost Asgardian dimension and he can be far more easily slain, even by mortal weapons. | Equipment = Once wielded the Norn stones. | Transportation = Asgardian horses, occasionally inter-dimensional portals. | Weapons = Pair of swords. An Odin-blessed sword that Balder can summon from Earth across the Nine Realms to where he stands in Asgard and transport other beings to other realms. | Notes = Significant Issues * Balder 1-4 (1985) * Thor #189-201 (Renounces Odin, and serves Karnilla) * Thor 255 (Served as ruler of Asgard in Thor's stead) * Thor 274-275 (Shot by Hoder with Mistletoe, but was held in suspended animation by Odin to stop Ragnarok) * Thor 301-302 (Brought back by Odin, but renounces his warrior lifestyle) | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Balder at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * The Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe }} References Category:Photokinesis Category:Material Weakness Category:Immortals Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Kings (Royalty) Category:Teleporters Category:Animal Communication Category:Avengers Disassembled Casualties Category:Odin Family Category:Balder Family Category:Frigga Family Category:Nanna Family